Me, Their Daughter
by gyucchi
Summary: Perasaan Grace mengenai kedua orangtuanya. — grace; daniel. canon. fanfiction challenge infantrum: five-fic-first.


_Daniel Williams__―__masih mencintai Rachel Williams._

_Daniel Williams__―tidak mencintai Rachel Williams lagi._

_Daniel Williams__―masih mencintai Rachel Williams._

_Daniel Williams―tidak mencintai Rachel Williams lagi._

_Ayah―masih mencintai ibu._

―_**Anak Ayah.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me, Their Daughter<strong>_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Hawaii Five-0 **_new_ or **Hawaii Five-O **_original_.

**Warning:** Typo, Canon, Sebisa mungkin IC. _1st_ PoV_―_Grace Williams. _A little bit_ DanielXRachel. Just a short_―simple_ and _to the point_ fanfiction.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Me, Their Daughter****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Siapa aku?<p>

_Aku_―Grace Williams; anak dari Daniel Williams dan Rachel Williams.

Orang-orang terdekat ayah akan bertanya hal yang sama―siapa ini?

_Aku_―Gracie ayah; yang selalu digendong dan diangkat ayah ke udara.

Ketika orang-orang di dekat ibu bertanya―siapa? Anakmu?

_Aku_―Gracie ibu; yang selalu dititipkan pada ibu, ketika ayah tidak bisa menjagaku.

.

Aku hidup dalam duniaku―dunia yang dibuat menjadi nyaman oleh ayah dan ibu, meski dunia nyaman itu sudah rusak ketika mereka berpisah. Aku telah mengerti _kondisi_ mereka.

Aku hidup dalam duniaku―dunia di mana hanya ada permainan khas anak-anak. Boneka, permen, coklat, bahkan kartu terkadang, biasa kutemui. Aku menyukainya―bukan, sangat menyukai semua hal itu. Namun―tidak. Ada hal lain yang lebih kusukai.

Aku hidup dalam duniaku―hidup di dunia di atas tempat tidur, yang pada malam hari menjadi tempat perenunganku.

.

Dari luar, aku hanyalah gadis usia sembilan tahun biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial, meski ayahku anggota _Five-0_. Tidak―tidak ada; dan aku sendiri yang mengetahui hal itu.

Bukan―bukan mereka; bukan ayah, ibu, maupun relasi mereka. Bagi mereka, aku hanyalah Gracie _mereka_ yang imut dan selalu disayang. Bagi mereka, hanya duniaku ini yang kumengerti. Tidak―aku mengerti lebih jauh. Semua yang kumengerti, kubungkam―kututup dengan keceriaan anak-anak yang haus permainan.

.

Aku hidup normal. Bermain layaknya anak-anak biasa, sebagai Grace Williams tanpa _gangguan_ pada margaku. Sepintas, aku hanya anak biasa―tak lebih atau kurang.

Namun, lebih―lebih dari pada yang mereka tahu. Lebih luas, pemikiranku lebih jauh ke dalam. Aku tahu bahwa orangtuaku bercerai. Seperti yang terkadang kulihat di televisi, perceraian ada karena tidak ada cinta lagi di antara ayah dan ibu. Tapi aku tidak yakin.

Aku percaya bahwa ayah masih mencintai ibu. Bukan berarti aku mau mengganggu ibu dengan _Ayah_ Stan―aku masih belum terbiasa. Hanya... aku ingin ayah dan ibu menjadi satu keluarga lagi.

.

_Aku_―hanyalah anak seorang Daniel Williams dan Rachel Williams.

_Aku_―hanyalah keponakan dari Matthew Williams; paman yang justru pergi di akhir pertemuan kami.

_Aku_―hanyalah anak perempuan usia sembilan dari Hawaii.

.

Salahkah aku, bila aku ingin ayah dan ibu bersatu kembali? Salahkah aku bila berharap bahwa ibu bisa menyandang nama 'Williams' lagi?

Aku tahu lebih banyak dari gadis sebayaku. Aku tahu lebih banyak, karena situasi mengharuskanku tahu―dan bungkam kemudian. Aku hanya memasang senyum entah bagaimana wujudnya―tanda aku tahu semuanya.

Aku tahu (dari berita)―ketika pamanku yang paling kusukai meninggalkan Hawaii. Aku dengar (dari bisik-bisik ayah)―dakwaan atau apalah itu mengenai paman. Aku lihat (bersama paman Steven)―ayah memeluk ibu dengan erat karena kepergian paman. Aku harap (dari hatiku sendiri)―ayah dan ibu terus begitu selamanya.

Aku egois mungkin―kalau kata polisi-polisi sekeliling ayah: egois itu mementingkan diri sendiri. Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum tahu arti sebenarnya.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanyalah anak usia sembilan tahun. Aku hanya anak perempuan dengan dunia sempit.

Yang jelas, aku tahu. Aku tahu dari bunga yang kulepas satu persatu kelopaknya―bahwa ayah masih ingin bersama ibu.

Ya, aku hanya anak usia sembilan tahun. Anak usia sembilan, yang ingin kedua orangtuanya kembali padanya. Hanya seorang anak usia sembilan tahun, yang bangga akan satu hal―di luar masalah keluarganya.

.

_Me_―_Their Daughter_.

―**Grace Williams**; anak ayah dan ibu :).

.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Penjelasan singkatnya: Grace yang berbicara dalam batinnya―tentu saja. Saya mencoba merasakan perasaan seorang anak usia sembilan tahun yang orangtuanya bercerai meski tidak putus hubungan secara total. Saya mencoba menggunakan gaya bahasa anak-anak yang simpel―meski berat di beberapa sisi.

Berat di beberapa sisi bisa dijelaskan―karena menurut saya Grace anak yang cerdas (lihat kemampuannya di _Hawaii Five-O series_ di AXN kini. Karena Grace cerdas itulah, saya rasa ia telah mampu menganalisa situasi perceraian kedua orangtuanya―meski tidak semua dipahaminya. Masih ada sisipan ketidaktahuannya di sini, bukan? :)

.

Ya sudah. Saya harap, saya yang pertama publish di fandom ini (untuk FF Indonesia _Hawaii Five-O_). Sekalian untuk FFC _Infantrum_: **Five-Fic-First**. Masih boleh, bukan? Saya tahu, kalau saya yang pertama *ngarep bener, dah*... karena itu, siapapun anda yang baca, reviewlah! Satu pun sudah membuat saya menangis bahagia TvT *lebay*.

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW**!


End file.
